overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Suzuki Satoru
Suzuki Satoru (鈴木悟) is one of the two main protagonists of the Overlord Bonus Volume. Similar to his mainstream counterpart, Suzuki Satoru finds himself in the New World after the shutdown of YGGDRASIL. Unlike the main series, he appears around two hundred years earlier in this non-canon timeline. Appearance Suzuki Satoru has the appearance of an Overlord, an undead skeleton creature who is devoid of skin and flesh. He tends to mainly wear an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges. When he had no clothes on, his whole body alone is purely made up of just his bones. He also has a dark red orb floating under his ribs that emanates a feeling of dread. Furthermore, he has a type of tiny dark red glow radiating from inside his empty eye sockets. Sometimes, however, that glow can become largely intensified, leading it to elicit faint reddish flames flickering about in both his two eyes. Additionally, Satoru has a dark halo-like object glimmering right behind his head. Personality Like his mainstream counterpart Ainz Ooal Gown, Suzuki Satoru is reminiscent about the old times he spent in the game alongside his guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown. In addition, Satoru is still operating under the mindset of a YGGDRASIL player, believing that there are powerful foes secretly lurking all around him. He happens to view carelessness as the province of fools. Ever since his body became undead, he had not felt anything like love for the living or whatnot. The only important things to Suzuki were his friends. This anxiety and paranoia Suzuki has about these foes often led him to overestimate their capabilities than normally. It came to the point where he tactically made strategies ahead of time in case he assumes the worst scenario will happen to him. He conducts these plans with caution and made changes to them accordingly whenever it doesn't happen as planned. Since he is no longer in a game, Suzuki also acts doubtful towards his own abilities as a magic caster. Being the former salary-man that he is, Suzuki would approach people like Keno Fasris Invern with a tactful mind, using and relying on his previous real-world experience for guidance along the way. Nevertheless, Suzuki is a reasonable person who was willing to offer a way in helping Keno out with her situation shortly after meeting her. He is also an ambitious person who does experiments for the right reason, trying to better understand the differences and similarities between YGGDRASIL and the New World logically. Background Suzuki Satoru supposedly has the same origins and background as his counterpart, Ainz Ooal Gown. Unlike Ainz, Suzuki has no NPCs or many collections of items from the Great Tomb of Nazarick to depend and rely upon. Furthermore, this was due to the fact that they were not transported together with him in the New World. During the final day of YGGDRASIL before its imminent shutdown, Suzuki thought about organizing a certain plan he had prepared for today. In order to celebrate with his friends who had managed to come back to the guild on the last day of this game's operation, Suzuki had gone to a shopping district that he almost never visited. There, he would go around purchasing vast quantities of items, intending to utilize them to conduct an event. However, due to getting bored while doing so, Suzuki only utilized 75% of the ten thousand fireworks which he bought from the shopping district and arranged it in a small island floating above the Grenbera Swamp. His original intention was to take part in the event with several guild members, setting off fireworks and watching it occur with him. Unfortunately, since none of them had stayed around until the very end, the continuation of the plan was no longer considered a necessity to him. In the end, Suzuki spent his remaining time outside Nazarick, watching other fireworks be set off into the sky from afar alone with nobody around by his side but him. Chronology The Vampire Princess of the Lost Country Arc After YGGDRASIL shuts down and he suddenly got transported into the New World, Suzuki founds himself in a ruined city which he decides to explore. He finds that the city is overrun by zombies. Noting that he wasn't in YGGDRASIL anymore, he senses the presence of an undead that is behaving strangely in that it intentionally runs away from him compared to the other mindless zombies. Detecting an intelligent undead nearby, Suzuki catches that particular undead who turns out to be a little girl. Suzuki guesses that she was not a player of YGGDRASIL and courteously introduces himself to the child. Suzuki was hoping to convey his intention to the undead, wishing to learn what is going on from her side. The girl with great hesitation gives her name as Keno Fasris InvernOverlord Bonus Volume Prologue and would then bring him to her home located in the sewers. After entering Keno's base, Suzuki ends up receiving an explanation of her story regarding the fate of Inveria and how it leads to her current situation before meeting up with him. The nation had been cursed with some sort of spell turning the inhabitants into zombies, except Keno who for some reason maintained her reasoning. The girl was fearful of him believing him to be the powerful undead that now had taken residence in her family's castle. As she begged him to punish her and to restore the people to their original forms, Suzuki manages to calm her down by clearing up the misunderstanding the girl had towards him and his uncanny undead appearance when compared to the other powerful undead present in the city. Seeing an opportunity arise to revert the undead phenomenon within her fallen country, Suzuki offered to help rid the city of the suspicious undead believing it to be responsible for the tragedy of Inveria. Keno believing if they killed the magic caster, it would return them to normal agreed to his plan. He also reminds the girl that his plan may not prove successful even if they destroy the enemy undead, but Keno later shows him possible solutions on undoing the phenomenon through an unknown book. Suzuki though was wary of the undead as it was said to closely resemble an Overlord like him. In exchange for helping Keno resolve the phenomenon, he demands from the girl that she provides him all her knowledge along with any money or magic items she could spare. Before heading out to investigate her city, he experiments with Keno in testing out his tier spells and skills on himself and had even the girl attacked him whenever necessary. This was done so in order for Suzuki to see if his powers are functioning properly and if friendly fires were still in effect as he is no longer in YGGDRASIL.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 1: Encounter in the Lost Country Before he and Keno exit the sewer, Suzuki summons Eyeball Corpse to guard their base. With a sense of precaution, Suzuki's strategy was to pinpoint the location of the enemy mastermind the first time round and launch an ambush to eliminate him quickly. He has provided Keno several YGGDRASIL items for her to equip in protecting herself. He summoned forth a zombie dog and used Slave Sight on it before then equipping it with Exchange Puppet. He will send the dog out to infiltrate the castle, waiting for the creature to get close enough into the castle for him to teleport and enter the area where the powerful undead is roaming nearby. He warns Keno to use the crystal in an emergency. Meanwhile, he cast buffs and divinations on himself. Before coming to the target destination, he had already kitted himself out to face a necromancer. Once he got done with the preparations, Suzuki uses Teleportation to take him back to his memorized location. When the king's chamber was open by the enemy undead, Suzuki immediately sprung into action by first using Maximize Magic Reality Slash at it the moment it appears. Despite dispatching the undead with little effort, Suzuki realizes he had supposedly made a grave mistake for leaving Keno's side and that the real enemy is possibly aiming for her all along rather than himself. Thinking that Keno has already been captured and being used as bait to lure him out, Suzuki uses Unknowable to hide his presence from the enemy and wait for the mastermind to make its move first. Three minutes pass by and Suzuki started doubting his strategy, believing that maybe the enemy was likely waiting for him to make the first move, so it could respond. Realizing that he must modify his strategy, Suzuki would contact Keno with Message and then change the location of the battlefield. Through that spell, he advised the girl to change her location by heading to the hiding place in the sewers. However, the call abruptly ended with Suzuki being called out by Keno for lying to her much to his confusion and only leads him to develop several questions in mind. Growing tired of waiting and after careful analysis of his current predicament, Suzuki cast Teleportation and teleported to the courtyard of a house not far from where Keno was position at. After making sure that he was not visible from the castle, Suzuki ordered the zombie to move towards Keno's location. Upon reaching her, Suzuki Satoru quickly cast Teleportation on himself, Keno and the dog, transporting the three of them back to their sewer base. He explained to Keno that although he kills the culprit, he felt that it might have been a body double or something similar. In the end, he alone decided to conduct further investigation on the slain undead. While he orders the Eyeball Corpse to protect Keno in the sewer, Suzuki teleported to the castle again. He conjures a powerful undead being through Undead 10th and then sent it there to check his surroundings and act as bait for enemy attacks. With no enemy looking to attack it, Suzuki also realizes that the vanquished undead was not as equally strong as he was which mark the end of his two-hour investigation. Later on, he brought Keno along with him during the investigation in the castle. He moved to the maids' room with her and clean the area through the use of summoned creatures like Lesser Elementals to do the job. After cleaning the room, Suzuki has chosen to be on the lookout for any possible traps set up in any one of the parchments or books, using his summoned undead as sacrificial pawns to disarm it. Once that task was done, Suzuki let Keno borrowed his Magic Glasses to be able to read through the books and parchments' contents. As Keno was busy with the items, Suzuki laid out the items he had discovered and stash into his inventory from the other rooms onto the ground. At the same time, he used his spells to see what kind of magic was imbued into those items like Lost White while also seeking clarification from Keno to verify what she was looking for. During the midst of their investigation, it was revealed that the undead magic caster was researching the undead phenomena that afflicted the city. It soon was obvious that the undead was not responsible for her nation's tragedy. Although the pair gained access to the nation treasures, one being Lost White, that could resurrect a deceased and restore them to human form, Suzuki felt doubtful that it would be simple as such item has limited uses in their arsenal. Hence, he suggested they should use the item on a test subject like a random zombie. After transporting it to a faraway location to avoid the aggro of surrounding zombies, Suzuki instantly chopped off the head of the zombified guard under one hit with a magically-conjured sword. Once that was done, he lets Keno used her resurrection wand on it. Unfortunately, the item had failed to resurrect a zombified guard back into human form. Suzuki seeing Keno in despair offered to use his magic to undo the curse, bringing forth the Shooting Star he received from Yamaiko. However after he used the magic ring to wish for a way to restore the inhabitants, the spell too failed. Fortunately, he did not take this in defeat, insisting that perhaps a way to undo the curse existed out there in the world. Suzuki then offered his services to Keno who he vowed to restore her family and friends, suggesting they should explore the world together to find a cure. He told Keno that there might be an effective solution to the crisis by looking for someone who might know of the phenomenon and ask for their help. As they are undead hated by all, both Suzuki and Keno started making various preparations beforehand. This would the two include deciding on their specific disguises, roles, backstories, items, money they bring, how to confront the world of the living and conduct their travels moving forward. In general, they will act like any normal living being out there who eats, sleep, and shower. He has also offered a pledge to Keno that she is his equal, has the right to speak her opinion against his suggestion, and for their argument to settle with a coin toss. At the same time, he promised the girl that he will not in anyways abandon her for personal reasons. He had even cut and trimmed down Keno's long hair to roughly shoulder-length as requested by the recipient. After all that was taken care of, the two of them set off on a wagon attached with a Golem Horse pulling the carriage. Before leaving the ruin city for the neighboring city, he had set up little tricks in various places to keep the information regarding the undead's death from getting out. In addition, he transported Keno's parents and maids in a room within the sewer to escape the attention of those who enter the ruin city.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 2: The Two Set Off Since then, it was said the two have went on an exploration together that lasted as long as five years already onward. During their journey, they happen to encounter various powerful undead from Corpus of the Abyss in several places. He would set up anti-teleportation countermeasures in place to prevent them from making their escape. Amidst many of his hunting with the liches, Suzuki alongside Keno ends up capturing every one of them silently with his Domination skill. Through all the liches he had been interrogating until now, he did his usual task of obtaining the latter's information, research findings, and wealth from them. After doing so, Suzuki would either put an end to the liches' life or keep them alive and enslaved under his domination skill to erase his and Keno's tracks from being discovered by the enemy organization respectively. They mainly targeted the organization due to them being evil and also to seek answers to Keno's dilemma in turning the undead back into the living. However, none of the magic casters provided a satisfactory answer. Suzuki was primarily responsible for the twenty-one out of the organization's fifty-five members disappearing without a trace from their radar. It was noted that they have already traveled to many different countries and seen plenty of mysteries around the continent. He and Keno had once managed to venture through locations like the Seven-Scorched Plain and Clear Lake. After Suzuki had successfully climbed the mountain peak hailed as the highest in the world wherein which a battle soon broke out afterward with a new foe he encounter. Out of all the powerful foes he had met and fought against, the strongest one among them happens to be Brightness Dragon Lord. Suzuki had to handle it defensively while protecting Keno until he decided to end the battle in a draw for the sake of his low-level companion. From fighting the said Dragon Lord, he learned about its hostility towards players and how Wild Magic are ineffective against him who is a World Item bearer. Realizing that the vampire was weak, Suzuki has chosen to create a solution in also making her become stronger with a special training method. When coming across negative-karma align foes for grinding, Suzuki would inflict fatal harm on them to the point that they are weak enough to be later killed off by Keno in hopes of boosting her levels and making her karma rating turn positive. While on their travels, the two end up discovering a Large Walled City within their range. Before entering the city, he gestured Keno to change the current ring she was wearing with the appropriate ones that are necessary to this circumstance. In the past, Suzuki had tried using illusions to camouflage himself before, but after an unhappy accident, he no longer often relied on them but only for certain situations. Based on his five years of traveling to cities, he learned that it was easier to bluff his way through entering it without hiding his skeletal face. During the course of his interaction with the entrance guards overseeing the city, Suzuki tries to fool them into thinking he and Keno were not an undead but a non-existent race known as Oldbones. His backstory involved himself being a trader hailing from Greatokyo, the capital of the Oldbones who is in search for items of value within the Large Walled City. He learned about the Undead Disaster and the troubles it had caused twenty years ago from them. Connecting the dots between this incident to the undead phenomenon, the conclusion that Suzuki had drawn over his years of investigating the case was that it had affected a very large area and was the reason for leading to the downfalls of four nations. After their luggage was inspected by the guards along with receiving a body search from them, the two pay the tolls for the taxes charged. Soon, they were given a permit and allow access to the city successfully without a problem. When entering the city, he starts wearing a mask to hide his skeletal face. To avoid creating suspicion, he advised the guards to inform the Canopy Inn that a mask-wearing individual like himself and Keno will be staying in their place for the night. He paid the innkeeper for a double room shared among himself and Keno. After receiving the key to his room, he went inside the resting place to have a brief conversation with Keno about their next plan. Thus, they decided to hire a bard in gathering information about surrounding countries for them. He told Keno to stay put at the inn during the meantime while he goes outside to collect information. Suzuki ends up visiting an unknown bar where he had an arranged meeting with the mercenary by the name of Bets Ku Proun about the findings of their investigation. It was noted that over a month ago, in a nearby city, Suzuki had hired him and his group of Mercenary Pathfinders to investigate three unknown cities overrun by zombies without entering them. He had also fed them false information about the reason why they are requested to not venture inside the cities as it was cursed with a plague. He terms it a "Zombie plague," a disease which lurks in the bodies of the infectious strain of Zombies. He made the mercenary believe that this cursed disease found in the cities can be spread by an airborne vector, capable of turning living people into zombies if caught in the range of the plague. Once Suzuki got his hands on the information as promised, he used it to analyze and deduce with the rest of the other information he had of the undead phenomenon. This helps him narrow down from multiple places to one suspicious location which is Mount Keitenias, thinking it was somehow connected to the zombification.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 3: Five-Year Preparations Later on, he alongside Keno will journey towards the city of Seruk No.3 near Mount Keitenias much to his companion's confusion and suspicion. Suzuki offers an excuse to the girl, reasoning that he is venturing through the city with the objective of searching for a rare item and acquiring it. While transporting pass different cities of Aina Miscegenation League to reach their destination, he noticed the strangeness of these locations as there were no presence of residents or zombies roaming about. After going inside Seruk No.3, it spurred him and Keno to conduct several investigations into the desolate city, looking for the reason why there are no undead present in this city. When Suzuki suggests possible scenarios on what might have transpired in the city, Keno offers a reasonable disagreement to each idea he made with her own analysis of the surroundings. Upon reaching the gates that connect the path to Mount Keitenias, he spotted many bones of the city's residents either scattered or crushed. This further highlight his suspicion that the cause for the undead phenomenon and disappearance of the city's residents who got turn into zombies are hoarded inside the mountain ranges. Suzuki orders Keno to stay behind while he steps foot into the mountain to continue his investigation, reassuring the girl that an intelligent undead being like herself will not be affected after he slays the mastermind. However, she was concerned for his well-being, thinking that Suzuki has the chance of dying against it. Though Suzuki was pleaded by Keno to avoid the dangerous mountain ranges and explore other safer places elsewhere, he refused to back down on the threat which lies ahead of him. Before parting ways with Keno temporarily, he invited the vampire to become an official guild member of the New Ainz Ooal Gown by giving away a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to her which served to mark its formation. As a result, he left Keno behind in a stronghold form via a Fortress spell he used to shelter her while he is away prepping his confrontation with an unknown foe. After finishing his preparations that involve himself changing his YGGDRASIL gear to the much weaker kind belonging to fallen members from Corpus of the Abyss, he engaged in combat with the mastermind who revealed itself to be Elder Coffin Dragon Lord. Throughout the first match, Suzuki would hold back his powers and go on the defense, attempting to gather as much information as possible from the said Dragon Lord by acting out in a different persona to fool it intentionally. Suzuki would throw several low-tier spells like Fireball, Lightning, Iceball, and Arrow at Cure Elim. However, this, in turn, proves ineffective to Cure Elim, failing to penetrate the Dragon Lord's defenses due to the latter's massive zombified armor absorbing damage for it. He would let himself get trampled afoot by Elder Coffin Dragon Lord's movements, yet still trying his supposed hardest to evade and endure some of the latter's physical attacks. When he was caught in the clutches of the Dragon Lord, Suzuki used up the Sealing Crystal containing the Teleportation spell to escape back to Seruk No.3's main gate which he had memorized beforehand. With all the necessary information he had gathered and analyze from his first match with Cure Elim, Suzuki began making his preparations the second time for the sake of his rematch against it. He deployed his anti-divination defensive spells in place to prevent Cure Elim from finding him with magic. Meanwhile, he switched over to using the ten rings that are most effective for his battle with the Dragon Lord. In addition to that, he adjusted his equipment loadout, selecting a particular set of gears that were especially powerful against the undead or dragons. Among the trump cards Suzuki had arranged for use, one of them includes the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Learning from his encounter with Brightness Dragon Lord, he then equipped the World Item to acquire immunity from Elder Coffin Dragon Lord's Wild Magic. When he got done with his preparation work, Suzuki slowly followed his previous route back into the mountains to once again challenge Cure Elim while recovering his mana reserves from their last match. Before meeting up with the Dragon Lord, he casts layer after layer of buff-type spells on himself ahead of time. Upon coming face to face against Cure Elim, a battle ensues shortly thereafter between them. During his second match with it, Suzuki was going all out offensively using stronger spells on the Dragon Lord's massive zombified armor. He would later bring out his guild weapon onto the battlefield, commanding it to initiate automatic interception mode and have it casts various attack spells on the foe. Suzuki also activates his trump card, Goal of All Life is Death before then combining it with his following use of the Super-Tier Magic, Shub-Niggurath. While waiting for his special skill and the super-tier spell to take effect, Suzuki attempts to buy time by keeping the Dragon Lord preoccupied with the summoned demons created from the - Evil spell he utilized. Once his special skill, Goal of All Life is Death was finally activated, at last, the massive armor of zombies began falling apart until Cure Elim's true body is exposed. Afterward, since the super-tier spell casting time was now over, it began to sacrifice many of Cure Elim's hoard of zombies and summoned forth five Dark Young monsters under Suzuki's control. He would order his high-level minions to launch a group assault on the Dragon Lord. While Cure Elim was distracted with multiple enemies facing itself off, Suzuki took the chance in spamming the 10th tier spell, Slash on the foe. In the meantime, the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown equipped by Suzuki continues to cast its spells which one of them ends up conjuring a Primal Fire Elemental to assist him in combat. As he manages to put Cure Elim at a disadvantage, it resulted in the latter to use its strongest Wild Magic spell, Breath on him and his summoned creatures. However, due to being protected by his World Item, Suzuki was able to survive the spell's attack unscathed while all his five Dark Young creatures, Primal Fire Elemental, and the demons are obliterated instantly. Suzuki caught Elder Coffin Dragon Lord by surprise when the undead magic casters of Corpus of the Abyss under the control of his Domination skill show up to use high-tier force-element attack spells on it from behind without being noticed by the latter. Managing to surround Cure Elim on both sides between himself and his servants, Suzuki assault the Dragon Lord with Slash from behind while the latter attempts to hunt down the undead magic casters who attacked it. While so, Suzuki's guild weapon call upon the Primal Air Elemental from the sky to gain control of the airspace over Cure Elim. With half of Suzuki's undead servants destroyed by Cure Elim's tail-swipe attack enhanced by a low-tier Wild Magic spell, the rest of them continue on to dwindle the Dragon Lord's vitality nonstop until they along with the Primal Air Elemental were all killed off by the latter's Breath. Realizing that Elder Coffin Dragon Lord is hoping to achieve victory over him through close-range combat instead of long-range fight, Suzuki maintain his distance from afar while instructing his guild weapon to conjure a Primal Water Elemental. He utilizes the summoned Elemental as a shield against the approaching enemy who is in pursuit after him. While Cure Elim attempts to close the distance between itself and him, Suzuki remains still in his position and letting the summoned Elemental to physically fight on his behalf and the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown do the work of casting more high-tier attack spells on the fast-approaching Dragon Lord. In the end, Cure Elim lost to the Primal Water Elemental, having its heath finally depleted to zero by the summoned monster much to Suzuki's disappointment. Although Suzuki was the victor of the deathmatch, he laments on not getting the chance to use the nuclear mine, the Death Knights and the Overlord General against it. Suzuki admits that there were two more trump cards he had not employed yet after the match, as he had held the upper hand throughout the second battle. After defeating the perpetrator of the undead phenomenon, he sends a Message to Keno and later returns to her side. The two revisited the sewer to check and see whether her parents are free from the zombified state. In the end, they still remain as mindless zombies despite the mastermind's death. Showing concerns for Keno and the mental state she must be going through, the latter reassures him that she is fine with their current situation since he was able to successfully avenged her fallen countrymen. When Keno believes that there might be an item that could help the people of Inveria, he was encouraged by her to continue their exploration of the world to one day find it which he happily agreed to do. After she bid farewell to her family and associates, Suzuki and Keno left the sewers to resume their journey across the continent.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: The Beyonders Two hundred years later or within that span of time, Suzuki and Keno recruited new companions to join their guild and take part in their travels. During the present day, he and his guild members would venture to the Dolor Desert, enduring the tornado sandstorm and flying debris that comes their way. Suzuki utilizes his long robe to protect Crystal’s body against anything thrown at them except sand particles. Through the use of Compass, they were planning to reach a certain destination within the desert with the objective of finding out the reason behind the origin of the tornado. His predicament alongside them in the desert region reminded Suzuki of the past time when he was using his superhuman physical strength to climb a mountain peak said to be one of the highest on the continent. While he was halfway up the mountain, an avalanche had taken place which resulted in both him and Keno to lose their grip on it. Not only did the avalanche blanked out his vision and end up being buried by it, but he had also sustained bludgeoning damage from the fall. Upon reaching their destination as planned, Suzuki and his crew escape the tornado allowing them to clearly analyze their new surroundings. Realizing that they cannot discern the cause of this unknown tornado, they concluded that it must have been a natural phenomenon. They went to the center of the tornado to investigate further but could not find anything to explain the reason. As a result, Suzuki shifted his guild's next objective to stargazing in pairs which he does with Keno. When they got finish stargazing and the tornado beginning to fade, at last, the pair would later regroup with the other guild members to prepare for their departure. Suzuki used Gate to instantly transport himself and his guild members back to their respective room in an inn. Though he feels mentally fatigued from experiencing the desert, Suzuki refuses to rest and began recording the recent special adventure there in his diary. Despite the two centuries, he had spent writing, Suzuki noted that he was only on his fourth book by far. He receives a suggestion by Keno that the two should establish a base in an abandoned place like the Silent City so they can use it as a means to tour their surroundings around it. In the room, Suzuki recalled a memorial situation where he and Keno stumbled upon an ownerless World Item left at some sanctuary or divine place which the two decided to take with them after discovering it. Unlike the one he came across, Suzuki had seen other World Items in the hands of its own owners during the course of his journey with Keno. Seeing that a World Item is owned by someone, he tends to refrain himself from mugging them due to being in the presence of Keno. On the other hand, Suzuki was informed by Keno with Muki's information that three countries had been annihilated in the northwest borders of the continent. As Keno revealed more details of the situation, Suzuki learned about a nest of powerful demons appearing to call themselves the Great Tomb of Nazarick much to his surprise. Hence, he was advised by her to head westward in order to see what's been happening over there.Overlord Bonus Volume Epilogue Relationships Keno Fasris Invern Initially, Suzuki was wary of Keno and thought she has bad intentions in mind when trying to work alongside him. During that time, he would regard her as a creepy little girl. He could not allow himself to be taken in by her youthful appearance and pretty face. Nonetheless, he was still willing to go out of his way to help Keno look for a cure in restoring her undead countrymen back to normal. They have been going on an adventure together for the last more than two hundred years since meeting each other. He made special promises and rules with Keno, seeing the girl as his fellow equal regardless of the difference in the position of power between them. Ever since his fight with Brightness Dragon Lord, Suzuki refuses to bring Keno along with him during high-level battles with foes such as Cure Elim Los Malvar for the sake of her safety. He did not want to put her in danger by supporting him in combat against a powerful foe that can easily kill her. He often sees her as a child who needs to be taken care of, looks after and is protected. Suzuki had always made her stay put at night within an inn until he checked to make sure that nothing outside is beyond her management. According to Suzuki, Keno's mood improved when he did not treat her like a child. He has even taken a photo with her at some point in their adventures. However, he would sometimes go to great lengths, assisting Keno in becoming stronger by slaying injured monsters above her level that Suzuki has chosen not to finish off completely. Over the course of time, Suzuki grew quite fond of her due to the classes she has acquired levels in. Another reason for this affection was, of course, was the fact that she is a guild member of the newly-founded Ainz Ooal Gown. Apart from that, she was the only friend he has made in the New World and care for. Suzuki has even share his own YGGDRASIL items and stories to Keno openly. In particular, he entrusted the items to her, knowing full well that she must use it under the right conditions such as the threats they encountered during their journey. At the same time, he is also incredibly reliant on Keno for the magic knowledge she learned with him along the way. He has also tend to offer her words of comfort whenever their method of reverting her parents back to a human proves ineffective. Not only that, but always encourage the girl to not give up hope and that there must be a way in saving her people. While so, he is apparently bad at lying to Keno sometimes. The two of them are able to discern each other's intentions. At times though, he would keep some secrets to himself and not revealed it to Keno. He had kept all these things from Keno because he felt that she was simply too soft-hearted. Corpus of the Abyss When Suzuki and Keno silently hunted down and killed off several undead from the organization, the latter started to try and find some way in tracking down the unknown assailant. However, as they failed to identify that it was the work of Suzuki with their intelligence network, the organization began to develop fear for the first time despite being an undead. Not knowing who was behind the killing of their fallen members, the organization wishes to offer whoever is doing it an unconditional surrender in order to save themselves from being murdered like their companions. At first, they wanted to take arms against the murderer which is Suzuki but gave up the will on doing so after knowing that forty-percent of their members have been wiped out mysteriously for reasons they are unable to comprehend. Suzuki doesn't see any room for negotiation with their group as he feels they are a potential threat to his plan if not dealt with. Considering the limits of his Domination skill, Suzuki was a concern that keeping them by his side is dangerous and hence felt the necessity to destroy them without showing any hints of mercy. He believes if they were to find out his weakness, the organization's members would end up betraying him to exploit it for their own gains. He considers the organization to be a future problem that needs to be eliminated before they continued their attempt on growing any stronger than where they are currently. Suzuki noted he was only successful in carrying out the silent assassination of the organization's members was due to the fact that none of them had ever escaped alive and been able to uncover his identity. Bets Ku Proun He seems to have a long-lasting cordial relationship with Bets as the latter and its group had been hired by him three times. Suzuki was confident that the group's findings were accurate. However, he appears to bear distrust towards Bets whether the latter had really obeyed his condition for accepting his request. It was to the point in which he decided to offer fake information about the three cities investigated by Bets. Suzuki tends to go out of his way in making sure that there are no problems between himself as the client and Bets as the employee in order to avoid trouble. For instance, he was willing to pay the drinks for both of them in a restaurant. This was shown when Suzuki Satoru deciding to pay the barkeep three times the value of what the man had drunk so far. However, now that he had already employed the mercenary several times, he is not planning to ever hire this man once again in fear that it may arouse suspicion. Brightness Dragon Lord Suzuki considered the Brightness Dragon Lord to be the first powerful adversary he encountered in the New World. This brief battle between the two ended in a draw with Suzuki Satoru fleeing after gathering enough information on the creature's fighting power. He had stated that if the dragon's might was only to the extent that it had shown, then he would certainly defeat it were they to battle again. It was noted by Suzuki that he didn't want to fight an enemy of that level again. Brightness Dragon Lord was most likely the person who Suzuki was able to acquire some information about players from. Through obtaining such information, Suzuki learned of the fact that Dragon Lords like it don't get along well with players as both sides are hostile to each other. Cure Elim Los Malvar Suzuki had nothing but contempt for the dragon as he was responsible for Keno's suffering and the destruction of her kingdom. He cannot tolerate the actions of the said Dragon Lord under any circumstances after being the sole cause for orchestrating the undead phenomenon. He does not easily forgive someone as Cure Elim who brought ruin to the human lifestyle of Keno, a member of his guild, feeling it was his duty as a guild leader to take down this entity for her sake. When Cure Elim Los Malvar, corpse died and corpse disintegrated Suzuki thought it was a pity he couldn't harvest the dragon. He views Cure Elim as an idiot, belittling Elder Coffin Dragon Lord of his foolish pride for either not choosing to retreat or even using Tier Magic sooner until it was cornered in battle. When the Dragon Lord is about to die in the palm of his hands, Suzuki would mock the stupidity of Cure Elim for not willing to cast aside its pride earlier than later. He felt the Dragon Lord's carelessness, its ignorance, and most importantly, its arrogance had all contributed to its own utter defeat by him. Trivia * After being transported in the New World, Momonga calls himself by his IRL/In Real Life name, Suzuki Satoru instead of his mainstream counterpart, Ainz Ooal Gown. * According to Suzuki Satoru, he had no goals of his own right now. With the Great Tomb of Nazarick and Ainz Ooal Gown gone from his life, the things Suzuki was supposed to protect were gone, and the bonds he was supposed to maintain were broken. All that remained in the New World which connects him to it, were just the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, as mementos. * While Ainz uses the alias Momon as his Adventurer persona, Suzuki used it when he faced Elder Coffin Dragon Lord as the name of a Night Lich while faking weakness. Quotes * (To Himself about the end of YGGDRASIL): "I have to go! Even if it's only me! I need to give this whole thing a glorious conclusion at the end, even if it's only me!" * (To the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown): "That's right, walk with me – for you are the proof that the Guild Ainz Ooal Gown once existed." * (To himself about his situation): "This is illegal! It's illegal confinement! Let me out of here!" * (To Keno): "Let's explore the world together. We'll find someone who’s far better than us, ask them for help, and see what possibilities open up." * (To Keno): "Ahhhh, it's fine, I'm not angry, Keno-san. We are travelling companions, and since we are companions, I think we should be honest with each other. That's all. You can tell me if you have an opinion on the matter, you know?" * (To Keno): "Let's make a promise. Keno-san. I will not abandon you for personal -- no, for my own reasons." * (To Keno): "Therefore...since you've decided to leave, I want you to be mentally prepared for this. After all, today might be the last time you see this city. For that reason, Keno, while there's a limit to the things you can take with you, you must make sure that you don't regret the choices you make. Right now, I'm not sure whether the memories of the undead will fade away, but even if that happens, you must keep in mind the fact that you might forget this, and you must take good care of the things you want to preserve. As long as you preserve them...mm, it'll become one of your unforgettable memories." * (To Keno about Corpus of the Abyss): "Hunt them down and kill them. If we don't rip them out by the roots, we'll never be able to get a good night's sleep." * (To Kunivela about the undead group's fate): "You lot only pay lip service to the idea. Why should I spare you? Only by tearing you out by the roots will I eliminate future problems." * (To Cure Elim Los Malvar): "You've got a pretty big mouth, you Dragon-shaped Necroswarm Giant. You might have gained intelligence because you formed a big mass, but unfortunately you're too blind to see how much more powerful I am than you!" * (To Cure Elim Los Malvar): "What, what's so funny! I'm an undead creature that's struck terror into the hearts of people all over!" * (To Cure Elim Los Malvar): "I can't believe a mere pile of zombies is calling itself a Dragon Lord. Looks like you've moved up in the world. Or does it mean Dragon Lords have fallen far? In any case, it's rather unsightly for you to act like a big shot in front of a great and mighty undead being like myself, don't you think?" * (To Himself): "What am I thinking? Isn't the reward of this greater than anything else? I'm doing this for Keno." * (To the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown): "Take your pent-up resentment at having being sealed away for so long and pour it all out during this battle. Prove the invincibility of "Ainz Ooal Gown" with me!" * (To Cure Elim Los Malvar): "--Waitwaitwaitwait, are you really in such a rush? I'd like to ask you something, ah, what's that, die without regrets part, can't you even spare that little bit of kindness for me?" References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Guildmasters Category:Undead Category:Skeleton Mages Category:Elder Liches Category:Overlords Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Casters Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick Category:New Ainz Ooal Gown